Not Exactly Lying
by Fred is awesome
Summary: He wouldn't call it lying... Just being sneaky to get what he wanted. BAD SUMMARY, I KNOW! One shot! R&R, please!


Ted Sirius Lupin had been trying to set Roxanne Alicia Weasley up for months now. She'd just entered fifth year, and he expected her to have a boyfriend. He didn't pay any attention to her not wanting to date anyone; she had a new date every week. She always blew them off at the end, though, and the other boy was glad, as she wasn't very good company a lot of the time. A lot of people knew why Teddy was setting her up, because he was in love himself. He wanted Roxanne to understand how in love he was. What he didn't realise is that she already knew how it felt to love; but she had been in love since the middle of fourth year. With the boy who preferred blonde haired, blue eyed, eighth Veela who were the eldest. Like her cousin, Victoire. Roxanne was in love with her best friend, Teddy. He hadn't noticed yet, she knew, but he was due to at any point, it was getting more and more obvious. Victoire kept sending her dirty looks across the room, as she knew how Roxanne felt after reading her diary.

Teddy hadn't noticed yet, though. This was the one thing that kept Roxanne happy, it meant they were still friends, as Roxanne and Teddy got along well, but it hurt her to see him laughing and chatting with Victoire. Luckily she hadn't seen them kiss yet, or so, or she'd feel destroyed. It was all around the school that they were dating, and it had hurt to hear this.

Roxanne sighed and yawned, sitting in Charms. Today the paper aeroplane would come. Later on today would be the visit to Hogsmeade and the meeting with whichever boy Teddy had found for her this time. She turned her head as she looked at the window, watching as the little plane flew in and beside her, without Professor Flitwick noticing.

She opened the aeroplane to find a note saying to be outside The Three Broomsticks at 3pm, she would meet her date for the day there. She sighed and scribbled a note saying 'fine' and chucked it out the window without Flitwick noticing.

As soon as class ended, she ran up the stairs of the Slytherin Girl Dorms and ran into her dorm, sitting in front of her mirror and taking her hair down. She always took her hair down unless it was lessons, as it apparently looked 'prettier'. She never wore make up, she wasn't that sort of person, but she had natural beauty. That she did realise she had, but never boasted about it to anyone.

She put her good luck necklace on, which was a gold pygmy puff on a chain which her father had given her when she was younger. She looked at herself and nodded, before getting up and changing into some leggings with a skirt on and a patterned white T-shirt. She didn't really try with clothes, but she knew that Teddy would tell her to dress up nicely for a date, so she did. She had never let go of the fantasy that Teddy would walk along with Victoire, see Roxanne, and decide he liked her better.

When she arrived at The Three Broomsticks, she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a warm day in May, and she had OWLs next month. She had already started revising, as she didn't want to work in the joke shop when she was older, she would leave that to her older brother, Fred II to handle. He wanted to run the shop, unlike her, who wanted to work in Hogwarts as a professor of Transfiguration. It was weird that a Weasley wanted to be a teacher. Not many Weasleys were up for it, but she had the right qualities to do so. She had never forgotten the momentary bit of disappointment on her father's face when she said she wasn't planning on working in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

While she was stood there thinking to herself, a young man came along. He had blonde hair, grey eyes and was averagely handsome. He was average. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Teddy usually tried to get her good looking guys, so this wouldn't be her date for the day. She thought this to herself, until the boy walked up to her, smiling nervously.

'Roxanne Weasley?' he said quietly, turning his smile into a grin. She nodded and grinned back, a bit forcefully.

'That would be me. You are?'

'Mike…' he seemed to lose his trail of thought for a moment, before he got a look in his eyes that could only be compared to a light bulb. 'Mike Baldwin.'

Roxanne burst out laughing at this, shaking her head. 'There's a muggle actor called that!' she said, still laughing. He blushed slightly and shrugged.

'I was named after a muggle actor? Cool!' She nodded again and grinned.

'So, where are you taking me to today, hm?' she asked, stepping away from the wall and in front of him.

'I was planning to try and take you into the Shrieking Shack.' He said, starting to smile evilly. She blinked for a moment, before returning the smile.

'I like you; you know exactly what I want to do.' She said, nodding. He laughed and held his arm out, waiting for her to take it, which she did. When they got to the hill, they started chatting normally.

'So, you're a Slytherin fifth year, right?' Mike asked, looking at her, blowing a piece of blonde hair away from his eyes.

'Sí, that I am. How about you?' she asked him, smiling. She was actually having a better time than she thought she'd have. Maybe she'd find it easier to get over Teddy than she thought she would. He shrugged, as if thinking that his answer would disappoint her somehow, a worried look flashing into his eyes.

'Fifth year Ravenclaw.' He said, looking nervous. She nodded and looked straight ahead, before the conversation turned to school and homework.

'Do you play Quidditch?' she asked, smiling. Quidditch always brought her mood up; it was something she was actually good at, apart from Transfiguration.

'Yes, I do. I'm a Chaser on my team.' He said, nodding. 'How about you?' She burst out laughing at the question.

'You're talking to Roxanne Weasley. Of course I do.' She grinned. 'I'm the Seeker for the Slytherin team. I remember young Scorpius trying out for it, but it was my third time being a Seeker and he didn't have much of a chance.' Mike laughed and nudged her as the Shrieking Shack came into view. She grinned and pulled him along, standing in front of the fence.

'We're going to climb over the fence. We then need to get to try and get through that door there. I need to go there, it's… Important to me.' He said slowly, turning to smile at her. She nodded and jumped over the fence, tripping and starting to fall, only to be caught by Mike who had somehow managed to grab her as she started to fall, a panicked look on his face.

'Are you alright!' he asked, his eyes wide. She nodded her head and smiled, standing up.

'Thank you for catching me.' She said, grinning. She liked this boy, he was a gentleman. He exhaled and smiled back, before walking forward to the shack and climbing in through the window. He then stuck his hand out and she took it, allowing him to help her climb through.

When she got in, she looked around in shock. She didn't notice Mike going through some drawers that were there as she was stunned. The room was messy, everything had been thrown around, and things were destroyed. She turned to ask Mike, when she saw him depositing a letter in his pocket, his eyes closed.

'You alright?' she asked him, frowning. He nodded slowly and got up.

'I'm done in here. Can we please leave?' he asked quietly, his bottom lip quivering. She nodded and exited through the window, taking him along. Whilst they walked back to Hogwarts, her mind was ticking, adding things together with everything that had just happened. She didn't ask him what the letter was, though, she wasn't rude, and it wasn't her place to ask. If he wanted to tell her, he would.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, all sign of anything that happened had gone, Mike was beaming again and talking at full speed, her having to be careful not to interrupt him. He walked her back to her common room, and she turned to smile at him.

'Would you like to go out again sometime?' Mike asked her, grinning. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly.

'Of course… Teddy…' she smirked, letting go of him. Mike's eyes widened, before he closed his eyes and transformed back into the Teddy she knew.

'How did you know?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, was it really not that obvious?

'I have classes with the Ravenclaws and I've never seen someone called Mike Baldwin. You're a Chaser on your team. The Shrieking Shack is where your dad used to transform every month. And I'm pretty sure that letter you had is to you from him…' she listed, saying the last one quietly as she looked at him. He nodded slowly and shrugged.

'Fine. It's me. And you're now going to get annoyed at me because I lied and you don't like me like that.' She rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.

'No, I randomly kissed you when I knew you were Teddy.' She said bluntly, taking his hand. 'I've lov-Liked you since the middle of fourth year, or there about, but I thought you loved Victoire.' She said, cocking her head to the side. That bit did confuse her.

'Who said I loved Victoire? It's you I love, not her. Yes, I love you, not just like.' He said quietly, cupping her cheeks with his hands. She blinked at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

'I love you too.' She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't care how much trouble she'd be in with Victoire, Teddy loved her. HER. Roxanne Weasley, not her much prettier cousin, Victoire. He smiled and kissed her forehead, before stepping away.

'I suppose you have some gossiping to do?' he smirked, taking her hand and kissing it. 'I'll see you later, Roxi.' He grinned, turning and walking back to his own common room. She could only stare after him, wait for him to leave the area, before squealing loudly and jumping up and down on the floor.

Didn't take a Veela to make a Lupin fall in love with you, it seemed.

* * *

REVIEW, PLEASE? :3

I'm not great at writing, but it means a lot to me when I get reviews ^.^

Kira

xxxx


End file.
